The Computer
This is the first episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series, hope you enjoy. Episode Owen is sleeping in his bed. Sarth: Owen, you've got to get up or you're going to be late to school! Owen barely gets out of bed. Owen: Alright. Moon Prism Power Make Up! Owen puts his hand up like Sailor Moon. He begins to transform, but Sarth opens his door. Sarth: Owen! We have no time for your anime nonsense! Owen: Just trust me Dad, ok? Moon Prism Power Make Up! Owen transforms and he has on a sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. Sarth: (Sighs) Just go. Owen runs down the stairs and grabs two waffles. He eats them quickly and hops on his bike. Owen: Bye love you! He begins to pedal away. Amy: Bye honey! Sarth and Amy meet in the living room. Sarth: Ok, Owen has been on his computer for the past week and refuses to tell us what he's been doing. Amy: Do you think he's looking up inappropriate things? Sarth: I don't know, but we need to check his Computer. They walk up to Owen's room. They go to his computer. They power it on. Amy: This will be a snap. All we have to do is look at his search history, and then we'll figure it out. On the computer, a password screen appears. Sarth: Aw snap. Amy: No problem. You bought him the Computer so you should know the password right? There is no reaction from Sarth. Amy(worried): You did buy this for him. Right? Sarth: Remember when we wouldn't buy Owen a compute, and we said sarcastically, "If you want one, build your own?" Amy puts her face in her hands. Amy: Well, we'll just have to figure it out. Try the name of an anime he likes. Sarth: I don't know any animes! Amy: Look in his DVD drawer. Sarth opens a drawer marked 'DVD.' He takes a few out. He tries a couple but they don't work. Sarth; I've tried Fairy Tail, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Digimon and Steven Universe and none of them worked. Amy: Steven Universe isn't an anime. Sarth: He says in some ways it's like an anime. Amy: Ok then, try Spongebob. Sarth: Why? Amy: That's been his password for things since he was 4. Sarth types it in. Sarth: Nope. Amy: Well, let's try to hack it now. Sarth: Amy, Owen's a programming genius. He built the Gravity Gun, the Portal Gun and that freakin' Wheatley robot! He points to the Wheatley on the shelf, fully functioning. Amy: Yeah, but don't you have that one alien-what was it called-Scatter! Sarth: Oh yeah. Sarth holds out his hand and a holographic interphase appears. He scrolls through the wheel until he reaches a small bugs picture. He pushes the button. He morphs into a small bug. He crawls into the Computer. Amy: Look for the memory chip. Scatter: I know! Scatter sees wires. He uses his needles on his mouth to sever the wires. He then reaches a memory chip. He puts the needles on the chip. He analyzes it, and pulls away. Scatter: He's coded too many advanced firewalls to hack through! It would take at least 5 hours to hack it. Scatter crawls out and transforms back. We then cut to Owen at school finishing his math homework. Owen: Ugh, Algebra. Done! The intercom beeps. Principal: There has been a gas leak near the school, so we're letting out early. Owen: Alright! Owen grabs his phone and texts Amy. He then gets on his bike, and pedals away like a normal bike. We cut back to Amy and Sarth. Amy receives the text. Amy: Oh no. We need to work fast, Owen's going to be home in 10 minutes. Sarth: O-Ok, I'll text my sister Grena to stall him. Amy: She went on that archeological dig remember? Sarth: Aw crap, well in that case, I'll text Icease. Amy: Wow, you're actually resorting to him. Don't you hate him? Sarth: Yep, but he's our best option. Sarth texts Icease. We see Icease sitting on a couch with his wife playing an Xbox. He gets the text. Icease: Well well well. Looks like Sarthy needs my help again. Very well. He sits up. Icease: Sarah, I'll be back soon. Icease steps outside and flies away on a pillar of ice. We cut back to Sarth and Amy. Sarth: Ok, who's his favorite character in Sailor Moon? Amy: Mercury. Sarth types that in. Sarth: Nope. How about his favorite Pokemon? Amy: I'm assuming it's either Gengar or Popplio. Sarth: Wait why Popplio? He chose Rowlet. Amy: Yeah but when he went Toys for Tots shopping he saw a plush and he said it was really cute. Sarth types those in. Sarth: Nope. Any other characters he likes? Amy: The pumpkin from Steven Universe? Sarth: I very seriously doubt that's it. Owen is pedaling his bike. Icease stops him. Owen: Hey Icease! You wanna talk about Half-Life 3 again? Icease: No time, your parents need you to hurry home, they say something's happening. Owen: Oh ok thanks. Owen pedals off faster. Icease snickers. He texts Sarth back. Icease: I stalled him for three seconds. Sarth and Amy are rushing. Sarth: You can never trust Icease. Any other passwords? Amy: Ummmm....Try my name. I'm obviously the favorite. Sarth gives her a menacing look. Amy: Sorry. Owen comes through the door. Owen: I'm home! He comes into his room. Owen: Hey what do you nee- He sees them on the computer. Owen: Were you trying to get in my computer? Sarth and Amy: N-Noooooooo. Owen: Yeah you're lying. He pushes them out of the way and logs into his computer. Sarth: Can you tell us what the password is? Owen: Spongebob12. It's my password for everything. Sarth and Amy face palm. Amy(whispering): Why didn't you try that? Sarth(whispering): I didn't think Owen was normal enough to use numbers! Sarth and Amy peer over Owen's shoulders and see he's playing Club Penguin. Sarth: S-Seriously? That's what you were doing? Owen: Duh! It's so fun! And it's shutting down in a month. Oh cool my favorite character Herbert is online! Amy: Why do you like him? He's the villain. Owen: He's a talking funny Polar Bear. What else do you need in life? Sarth and Amy walk out of the room. Sarth: That was an afternoon wasted. Amy: Wait did we forget to go to work today? Sarth and Amy pause. Sarth: Guess we did. Amy: Ah well, we never do anything interesting. The TV turns on. News: Breaking news. A thought to be gas leak at a school has gotten very severe. The gas leak is too severe to be checked on, and if it spreads more, it can destroy nearly a quarter of the entire state. Sarth: Owen, come on we got a job to do. They grab gas masks and head out. Sarth uses a holographic interface, and transforms into Lighthead, a ball of light with mechanical pieces connecting his arms, legs and chest where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Owen and Amy grab onto his arms and they teleport away. They are at the scene of the leak. The ground is starting to crack. Lighthead: The source should be below the cracks. Lighthead dissipates through the cracks. Amy and Owen jump through a hole. They see massive cracking pipes. Lighthead transforms back. Sarth: Owen, do you have any anime power that can fix this? Owen: Should I be using this now? It's only Monday and I can only use my Power once a week. Besides clothing. Sarth: There are too many. It'll take too long to patch it with Talloid. Owen: Ummm...Ok... Owen is getting nervous. Suddenly a monster ravages through the tunnels. Sarth: Owen, we'll handle this, you take care of the gas leaks. Sarth transforms into Acro-Bat-Ic, a bat that is very flexible. He uses supersonic waves to stun the monster. Amy opens up a hole in the air and pulls out a machete. Owen is thinking. Owen: Anime weapon....I can't think of a good one... Acro-Bat-Ic: Owen, we could really use those cracks being fixed! Owen: I'm working on it! Anime weapon, anime weapon... Acro-Bat-Ic is knocked down, and transforms back. Sarth looks really hurt. Amy is knocked down too. Owen's eyes widen. Suddenly he begins to get mad. He glows with a weird space like hue, and is totally calm now. He then extends his hand. The monster is disintergrated. He then waves his hands towards the cracks, nearly ready to burst. The cracks are magically healed. Owen then falls to the ground unconscious. Sarth and Amy rush up to him. Sarth: Another power burst. Amy: What do you think is causing this? Sarth: It's probably nothing for now. Sarth picks up Owen. Sarth: Great job buddy. Great job. Episode ends. Aliens Used *Lighthead (debut) *Scatter (debut) *Acro-Bat-Ic (debut) Category:Episodes